Redemption
by The Psychotic One
Summary: DartzPhiore: For those who have walked in darkness for so long, can even they be allowed to see the light of redemption? A woman believes there is hope for the man she loved so long ago...


A/N: Well, folks, this is pretty much it. I have just about lost all inspiration for my stories, and I'm probably not going to update for a while. To those of you who are reading this and know me from my other stories, I'm truly sorry that I could not continue now. It's been hard to scrounge up enough inspiration to even click on the document to work on it. Not to mention that I've been converting a lot of my un-posted fanfictions into originals fictions, mostly because the plots are different and because there are so many original characters. I'm very sorry; please forgive me, because I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself.

To those of you who don't know me, please enjoy this fic. It was a submission for a contest Huajun Chen started, and because I have found absolutely nothing on who won or not, I'm absolutely sure that I didn't win. Ah well, it was worth a shot. At any rate, please enjoy this one-shot, probably one of my last fanfics I'll be writing.

To Huajun Chen, Spirit Summoner, Chen Zhu, Forbidden Dystopia, and all the other authors I wronged, please forgive me and accept this as both my apology and my tribute to my love for the Doma warriors, specifically Dartz.

* * *

He gazed upon the city before him, the sight a beautiful one to behold. It was a great city, surrounded by water as far as the eye could see. Before him was a huge gate, opening into a large harbor, the one opening into the city. Within the walls that set land apart from water, lands just large enough to grow crops stood above the ocean, set apart from each other by unpaved dirt roads. The roads led out of the crops and towards the city, small but still beautiful. The small roads still continued yet, leading to the small homes that congregated along the sea walls, close enough to hear the sweet lullaby of the gentle oceans. Rivers, both providing irrigation and quenching thirst with fresh water, flowed throughout the whole island, filtering into the ocean constantly. In the very center of the island was a massive palace, obviously the quarters for the rulers and most elite of the island.

This island of solitude and beauty had a name – Atlantis.

The man who looked longingly upon Earth's Paradise was also very handsome to regard. A river of long, teal colored hair flowed down his back, tied together at his knees. Behind long bangs was a pair of strange eyes, one a beautiful golden-amber, the other a mysterious green hue. His clothes consisted of long, majestic robes, adding to his aura of dominance and regality. He couldn't have looked more than twenty-one or so, though in reality he was nearing ten-thousand. Though his appearance was handsome and kingly, his eyes bore of look of despondency and desperate longing

"Dartz?" A voice called from behind him, soft and gentle. Turning, the man was shocked, his discolored orbs widened in astonishment at what they saw.

It was a young woman, elegant and benevolent. Her long brown hair, tied in a long ponytail, cascaded down to the base of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire, accentuated by two perfectly curved brows. She was clothed in a beautiful dress that accentuated her lithe body while hiding anything that might seem immodest. She couldn't have looked to be a day over twenty. Her hands were clasped at her heart, her lips slightly parted in a smile that made her face shine like a star. The man felt his heart both swell and shatter at the very sight of her.

"…Phiore?" The woman nodded, her eyes glowing with elation. Alas, the moment was short-lived, for the teal-haired man turned away, his eyes towards the perpetual expanse of sea.

"Why do you turn from me, Dartz?" Her voice echoed in his mind as he tried desperately not to face her. His face burned with shame as he searched for the words to speak.

"I've destroyed everything Paradise once was. I sold all that was perfect for the chance to blame everything that came upon us on others for the chance to have power. I allowed myself to be deceived, and so blamed my folly upon everyone around me… even you." His voice, deep and mellifluous though it was, was forced and sad. Fighting back tears, he continued on.

"I've dishonored my family, my people, and my home. I banished the most beautiful place on Earth to the deepest depths of the ocean, just so that I could revel in my new-found power. Is it not the duty of a king to ensure his people's peace and safety? I threw it all to the winds, and sold everything, down to my very soul to the Beast of Hell. And yet you ask me why I turn from you? How can you even look upon me? I, the very man who SHOULD have been your husband, should have LOVED and PROTECTED you, sacrificed YOU so that I would not die. I MURDERED you with my own hand. Do not look upon me, Phiore. Someone as fair and perfect as you shouldn't have to look upon a monster as wretched as me." Silence followed his words, a heartrending stillness that could have deafened any who heard it. The man felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, and tried to push it away. In his chest, he felt as if his heart was being ripped into tiny pieces to be scattered to the winds.

"Leave me, Phiore. Just leave me in my desolation. There is no redemption for me. You don't deserve to be tainted by my evil soul." The hand remained, pulling his shoulder so that he was turned to face the woman again, her eyes still warm and comforting. The man felt as if those angelic cerulean orbs were looking down into his very core, searching the deepest crevices of his soul.

"Dartz… It was not your fault. In my eyes, you are still pure. Please, don't speak like that again. You were deceived in your hour of despair. You were blinded by your sorrow, and so you were used shamelessly. The ones who followed you were deceived by the Beast, not you… but, you are free now. Free to live again… free to love again… I have always loved you, my husband. You are still clean, pure of heart; and so I still love you… do you still love me?" Her hands both cradled his cheeks as she spoke, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. For a moment, he seemed to sink into her palm, covering it with his own hand as a frown overcame his face, his eyes displaying his inner turmoil.

The man could feel his heart wrenching, a terrible ripping feeling within his chest. He wanted to believe her, wanted so badly to lay aside his guilt and live once again, but ten thousand years of iniquity weighed down on his conscience so painfully that he felt he would be ripped in two. So long he'd been without remorse and now it threatened to eat him alive. One would question how a man who'd shifted blame from himself to all those around him could now feel such self-loathing

"It's not your fault…" The woman's voice whispered to him, the tenderness within it comforting him like a mother to her child. His eyes were turned to her once again, despair and hope still fighting their battle.

"I love you, Dartz…" He watched those perfect lips murmur the words he'd forgotten existed, let them intoxicate his mind and envelop his soul. His eyes closed tightly, hiding the hope he felt surge within his body as he whispered softly

"…I love you too… Phiore…" A single lone tear slipped down his cheek, cold and silent. It was strange, for it was not clear, but a dark, swirling green. Quietly, it fell from his cheek, solidifying as it descended into the sea. A quiet, almost unperceived splash was heard when it fell into the water, sinking quickly to the bottom of the ocean where it could barely be seen glowing, hidden for all eternity. The man opened his eyes slowly, displaying not one, but _two_ golden orbs to gaze down upon the woman. A smile played upon her lips, revealing the ecstasy and content she felt in her soul, though it was short-lived, for in less than a moment, the man had captured her lips within a deep, loving kiss. He never wanted this moment to end, this feeling of fulfillment, this feeling of forgiveness.

"Papa! Papa!" A small voice called out not far away, giggles filling the air about it. The man opened his eyes to see a small child running towards him, her face ecstatic and glowing. Her auburn hair was done up in two buns on her head, a few bangs falling down to shadow her dark brown eyes. Her clothes were similar to the woman's, though more modest and covering much more skin. Her arms were outstretched as she ran towards the man. She looked to be about six or so, perhaps seven. The man felt his own arms pull away from the woman, opening wide to capture the child in a tight embrace as she leapt into him.

"Papa! Is it true! Is it true what Grandpa said! Have you finally come home!" Her large brown spheres were wide and shining with hope and love. The man was quiet for a moment, a feeling of astonishment washing over him like the waves beneath his feet. A large, calloused hand rested upon his shoulder, prompting him to look behind him. It was an elderly man who looked to be in his early sixties, perhaps. His grey hair was long, though only resting about his shoulders. Above his deep brown eyes was a golden band, keeping his bangs out of his smiling, yet wrinkled face. His clothing was a bit less royal than the young man's, kingly though neutral. Beside him was a white-furred dog, its own eyes shining with knowing happiness. The younger man looked upon him with amazement.

"Father?" The teal-haired man was barely able to whisper. The elder smiled wider, nodding once to confirm him. A moment of silence passed as a pair of golden eyes gazed at the people surrounding him, before falling back to the child in his arms, a smile tugging on his own lips as he summoned the energy to speak again.

"…Yes, Christ… I'm home." A laugh of joy escaped the small child, hugging the man close once again. Turning towards the city, the small family, finally reunited after ten thousand years of sadness and heartbreak, journeyed back towards the city to repair the wrongs done to it and restore peace and prosperity once more. Three more words were breathed to the ocean breezes, echoing softly across the cerulean expanse once and for all as the man finally remembered the feeling of love and fulfillment, of being loved after once and for all leaving behind his sin and remorse, of finally being redeemed from his iniquity and shame. No longer would he bear the memory of his past transgression. No longer would he be used to harm those around him. With these three words, his old life would be gone; and he would finally be able to begin anew…

"…I am home…"

* * *

Theory: Personally, I think Dartz's original personality was either deceived by the Orichalcos, or was blotted out completely for a time. Therefore, when he regained his original sanity, he was completely overwhelmed with what he'd done. But, that's my two cents; and, I'm sure nobody really gives a care.

A/N: Well, peoples, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. As because I am a poor, desperate fool who needs feedback, please review, more preferably constructive criticism… I'll go away now.

To those who know me: Farewell, my friends. Perhaps one day I'll return to finish what I started. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.

To everyone else: Thanks for reading! Again, please review!

Ja ne!

The Psychotic One


End file.
